


The Flash Infantino Street Alternate Ending

by DemiHunterWizard2001



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angsty fluff if that's an actual thing, Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, F/M, Hurt Barry Allen, I can't describe injuries and I'm not a doctor so..., Like the ending is sort of fluffy, You can decide, i guess, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiHunterWizard2001/pseuds/DemiHunterWizard2001
Summary: Barry was determined to save Iris. He will keep her alive.Too bad that Savitar has different plans for him.





	The Flash Infantino Street Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3. Tell me anything you need to, but no negativity. Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Thanks!

Barry’s heart stopped when Savitar showed up, Iris in tow. He had worked as hard as he could to fix this, to stop this exact thing from happening. Yet it was unfolding right in front of him.

“Flash, this is it.” Barry tensed as Savitar began to speak. “Now the moment is upon us.”

No.

“My ascension to become a god.”

He wouldn’t let that happen.

“Not tonight.” Barry said a bit more confidently than he felt.

“Show me you’re the hero.” Savitar threw Iris to the side. “Let’s see what happens.”

“I’m gonna stop you.” Barry said, running off to grab the Speed Force Bazooka. He fired it, but Savitar ran out of the line of fire. Barry kept shooting, but Savitar kept dodging. Finally, Barry hit Savitar with the Speed Force Bazooka. He laughed in triumph. Savitar crouched. Barry really thought it was going to work. But Savitar slowly stood up Barry watched in horror as Savitar escaped the beam.

“What?” Barry whispered, looking down at the weapon in his hands. “What...what?”

No.

“Why didn’t it work?” He demanded, eyes glistening.

“I spent an eternity in a trap just like that.” Savitar growled. “You think I didn’t know how to prevent it from happening again?”

Barry recognized the object Savitar was holding.

“The Philosopher’s Stone.” He whispered.

“It’s made of calcified speed force, and you gave it to me.”

Barry’s felt terror spreading through his veins.

“No.” He muttered. “Guys. GUYS!” He was panicking. He was relying on the bazooka to work.

“JOE!” He screamed.

“You stuck me in the speed force for an eternity of hell. Now welcome to yours.”

“No. Don’t do this.” Barry pleaded. “Don’t do this.”

Savitar was raising Iris into the air. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she was trying to appear calm.

“Now, I am finally free of you.”

The last comment made Barry falter for a split second. Why would Savitar think that killing Iris would get rid of him? He would hunt Savitar down and murder him with his own hands.

“Barry.” Iris whispered, breaking him out of his stupor.

“I’m begging you just…”

“Barry!” Iris said with more urgency.

“You lose Barry.” Savitar unsheathed his sword.

“NO!” Barry wailed, running to Iris. He ran faster than he ever had before, reaching Savitar before Iris could be hurt. To Barry’s complete surprise, Savitar threw Iris to the side. She looked up at him.

“Barry?”

With unnatural speed, Savitar closed his hand around Barry’s throat. He began to choke, thrashing around as Savitar held him up above the ground.

“I am going to truly get rid of you, forever.”

With those words, Savitar plunged the sword into Barry’s stomach. The pain was surprisingly minimal. His limbs felt like he was submerged underwater. His vision darkened. Suddenly, Barry was smashed into the pavement and pain hit him like a ton of bricks. He screamed. The metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth. A bright flash of blue let Barry know that Savitar has left. But he was beginning to panic. He convulsed on the ground, writhing around. His breaths were ragged.

“BARRY!”

Barry was able to make out a faint outline of Iris. Iris is alive. Barry smiled. He knew that he would probably die. It made him feel accomplished. He saved the love of his life. Iris would live. That was all that mattered to him.

“Barry, stay with me, okay? You’re going to be fine.”

Iris was hyperventilating. Barry just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be fine, even if he had to bend the truth.

“Barry, Cisco is coming. Just stay with me.”

Barry’s eyelids were heavy. Sleep sounds good right now. Just close his eyes and…

“Barry, Cisco’s here. He brought Caitlin too.” Caitlin? Wasn’t she Killer Frost? Barry was too tired to care.

“Barry, this will be painful, but you have to stay with us.”

Cisco? What was going to be painful. Barry felt a set of hands slip under his body and gently lift him off the ground. He whimpered as the movement aggravated the wound, sending waves of discomfort through his body. He was put down on a soft surface, probably a stretcher. Barry closed his eyes.

“Barry...stay...going…arrest!”

That was when he lost consciousness.

**This is a line break. It's name is Bob, Bob the Titan. Say hello to the stars!**

When Barry woke up, he was in the medlab. He was connected to a bunch of tubes and wires. Iris was sitting in a chair next to Barry, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. As soon as she saw that Barry was awake, she jumped up.

“You’re awake!”

Barry smiled as Iris hugged him gently, but the smile disappeared when Iris started to cry.

“I was scared Barry.” She whispered. “You went into cardiac arrest. Twice. I watched you die. Your heart stopped beating.”

Barry grabbed her wrist and guided it to his heart.

“Still beating.” He rasped. Iris laughed weakly.

It took a month for Barry to recuperate enough to become the Flash again. He defeated Savitar by locking him back in the Speed Force with no way to get out. For once in his life, Barry felt like he was free of all the troubles plaguing his life. Until DeVoe showed up.


End file.
